1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock in which the outer handle is preferably in lever form and which "free-wheels" when the lock is in locked condition. More specifically, in such a lock the free-wheeling characteristic is effected by ordinary means such as pushing a button or turning a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art Including Information Disclosed in .sctn. 1.97-1.99
In the prior art there are showings of locks in which a clutch may be disengaged by manipulation of the inner handle so that the outer handle, in knob form, may be free to rotate when the clutch is disengaged. Such arrangements, however, do not give assurance that the lock stays locked. Further there has been no provision that the handle be in the form of a lever, which, when released, is automatically returned to its normal horizontal position.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,598, which issued Apr. 14, 1953 to Fred Kaiser, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,896, which issued Dec. 2, 1975 to T. Kaoura. (Copies are enclosed in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.)